


Let You In

by ughaghost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Building Superintendent AU, Emma's confident and secretly soft, F/F, Flirting, I guess there's fluff now woops, Lust, Regina has issues, Robin's a sad and boring man, Romantic Comedy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughaghost/pseuds/ughaghost
Summary: Regina doesn’t do relationships anymore. Which is why the casual arrangement she had with her buildings superintendent had been so perfect. Except he’s disappeared and the woman who has taken over for him intrigues her in ways he never did. But is casual sex all she really wants from the cocky new stranger? Or will Regina shut her down when their connection starts to lead to something more...





	1. Hot Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jajs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Evening the Score | Let You In[fanart]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969883) by [Jajs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajs/pseuds/Jajs). 



> Shoutout to Bayley also known as [ThePlaceboEffects](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlaceboEffects/pseuds/ThePlaceboEffects) (she has her own fic and art up for supernova, which you should look at) who believed in me even as I struggled for months to get anything going. As the deadline was closing in and I thought I wouldn't make it. We have a weird artistic connection, you make my writing better, you're the best beta I could ask for.
> 
> To my artist, Jajs who had to work with my half finished fic because I wrote write up until the deadline.
> 
> I just want to say thanks for giving this thing a chance and to the organizers of supernova. You guys are the mvps. It's a minor miracle this thing got finished at all. I've been struggling with some health issues as of late, that have made it very hard for me to sit up at a computer which is why half of this was handwritten first. It might have been a fortuitous turn because I feel like handwriting definitely helped me actually get things done. This is my longest work yet and I've definitely got other things I'm playing around with. So yes, thanks and I hope you enjoy.

 

_"You got me uptight, twisting inside, hot thoughts all in my mind and all of the time, babe" - Hot Thoughts, Spoon_

  


  


1XXXXX

  


  


Regina’s heels clicked against the tiles as she made her way slowly across the lobby.

  


“Push the door open for mommy, sweetheart,” she huffed to her son. The bags precariously balanced in her hands shifted.

  


She watched as Henry’s little finger came up to poke the button, calling the elevator. Regina was beyond exhausted. It had been a long day filled with the whining of old white men. Being the only female department head and a Latina, they all saw her as some exotic symbol to lust after. She had to put on a certain attitude to get any respect and even then some men seemed to think it was just her playing hard to get. After ten hours of that, grocery shopping with a toddler, no matter how well behaved, was quite draining.

  


Regina looked up toward the floor display and frowned. The elevator didn’t seem to be moving at all. She lowered some bags to the floor and stabbed peevishly at the button, eyes on the display. The number didn’t change.

  


_You’ve got to be kidding me_. She poked it again, shoulders tensing in frustration. There was no way she’d be able to make it up the stairs with all the bags, especially not in her standard work heels. She glared at the uncooperative machinery but nothing changed. Feeling a tug on her hand, she looked down into her son’s eyes.

  


“Mommy I gotta use the bathroom.” Oh great, as if this situation could get any worse. Now she was on a strict timer. With the elevator broken and the stairs out, there was only one place she could think to go.

  


She wrestled the shopping back into her arms and shuffled awkwardly down the hall. “Come along Henry, mommy needs to make a stop. And perhaps we can find you a bathroom.” Someone was going to receive her ire for this abominable day and she knew just the person.

  


When they reached the door marked “Superintendent” Regina dropped the bags and knocked harder than was necessary.

  


With the lack of response, Regina’s fury grew. Henry stood off to the side shifting as if he could have an accident any second. Suddenly there was a crash from behind the door followed by a muffled curse.

  


The door swung open to a sight that temporarily made Regina forget her anger. A rumpled blonde woman in a white tank top and red panties, looked at Regina in confusion. “Hi. Sorry I was asleep. Can I help you?” The woman rasped. Regina felt a shiver go through her at the sound.

  


“Mommy I gotta go,” Henry confessed, breaking the moment. The blonde woman pulled her eyes away from Regina to gaze down at her son.

  


“Gotta use the bathroom bud?” She enquired with a gentle smile. Henry nodded earnestly.

  


“You can use mine. It’s just down the hall on the left.” She hadn’t quite finished before the boy was off and running through the apartment.

  


“Cute kid.”

  


“Yes,” Regina agreed, all at once remembering why she’d come. “The elevator is broken.”

  


The woman dragged a hand wearily across her face and groaned, “Shit, really?”

  


“Yes. So if you wouldn’t mind calling your boyfriend and–”

  


“Boyfriend?” the woman interrupted.

  


She was not really sure who this woman was, staying in her ex-lover’s apartment, but Regina supposed this explained the lack of texts at midnight as of late. She was reluctant to admit it but she could see the appeal.

  


“Lover, then? Whatever Graham is to you. If you could just inform him–”

  


“Hold on lady, you’ve got this all wrong.”

  


“Well you are in his apartment, half naked. Speaking of which, I’d prefer you at least put on pants before my son returns.”

  


The woman looked down toward her naked legs and let out a yelp before disappearing into what Regina remembered to be, Graham’s bedroom. She returned sporting jeans and bright red cheeks.

  


“I’m sorry your kid had to see that. I was totally out of it.”

  


“I assume that apology extends to me as well.”

  


The woman smirked. “I figured you didn’t need one because you were enjoying the view so much.”

  


Regina scoffed, just about to put the arrogant woman in her place when Henry reemerged from the bathroom walking back towards them.

  


“Did you wash your hands?” Regina asked, running a hand through his hair. He nodded. “What do we say, Henry?”

  


He smiled up at the stranger. “Thank you.”

  


“No problem kid.”

  


Henry turned back towards his mother. “I’m hungry mommy.”

  


“Right I suppose we should...” Regina trailed off, looking down at the forgotten bags.

  


“Oh hey lemme help you with those,” the woman exclaimed. She scooped up the bags with ease, nodding toward the stairs. “Lead the way.”

  


Resisting her natural urge to argue with the presumptuous woman, Regina closed the apartment door. Slipping her hand into Henry’s she made her way toward the stairs, the stranger following close behind.

  


“So what floor are you guys on?” The woman tromped effortlessly up the stairs in runners. Regina couldn’t help but envy her as her own toes pinched painfully.

  


“We’re in 307.” Regina lead them to the door, unlocking it and leading the woman through to the kitchen, where she dumped the bags on the island. She headed back to the entryway where Henry waited holding his jacket, which he handed to her. She put his and her own coat in the closet and pointed off into the apartment.

  


“Homework, young man. I’ll call you when dinner is ready.” Henry toddled off towards his room, and Regina turned her focus back to the strange woman.

  


She offered her a reluctant, “Thank you, for your help.”

  


The woman shrugged with a half smile. “No problem.”

  


“If you could pass on my message...”

  


“Actually I won’t.”

  


Regina clenched her jaw in irritation. “And why not?”

  


“Because there’s no need. I’m the new super, Emma Swan.” The woman held her hand out to shake. Regina eyed it before grasping it firmly.

  


“Regina Mills.”

  


“Oh really,” Emma replied, looking her up and down. “You’re exactly as he described you.”

  


Regina’s eyebrows rose. She had no idea what to make of that. “So you did know your predecessor?”

  


“Oh yeah, me and Graham go way back. He definitely mentioned you. His description didn’t do you justice though.” The smirk was back, it brought a faint warmth to Regina’s cheeks.

  


“Well,” Regina cleared her throat, damn this woman for affecting her.

  


“I guess I should be going. Nice to meet you Regina. Hopefully I'll see you around.” The words sounded vaguely suggestive.

  


“I'm sure you will.” Regina kept her tone neutral but the small tick of lips have gave her away.

  


As Regina watched Emma retreat down the hall she couldn't help but hope she’d get the chance to put the woman in her place in the future.

 

  


2XXXXX

  


  


She’d just wanted a bath.

  


Things had been tense at work all month. Departments underperforming; not her own of course, she wouldn’t stand for that. Still she had to sit through several uncomfortable meetings where other department heads were chewed out, and plans to fix their mistakes were discussed. The tedium was stressing her out, and her old way of dealing with it, screwing Graham at random, was obviously out. Regina had no idea where he was and she’d be damned before asking that cocky new super for that information. She wasn’t that desperate.

  


Her sister Zelena and her wife (Regina’s best friend) Marian would disagree. They’d regularly begun outright telling her she needed to get laid; her sniping had gotten out control. They’d taken Henry for the night and told her to find some way to stop biting everyone’s heads off.

  


So yes, a bath. With a bottle of wine and some jazz on the stereo, that was all she wanted. Except it seemed nothing was working in her favour, because the hot water wasn’t working. She tried both taps in her bathroom before testing the kitchen sink as well, no luck. She then tried pulling out everything from under the sink and taking a look for any obvious problem but nothing jumped out at her. Which meant she only had one option.

  


Calling Emma Swan was risky. She’d felt something rare in her life, instant attraction. Which was especially frustrating because Emma Swan was confident, almost to the point of arrogance. A trait Regina herself had but did not often find attractive in others. There was just something about Emma… Of course she hadn’t had sex in weeks when she’d first seen her, so it could have just been her starving sex drive influencing her desire. Perhaps Emma hadn’t been that attractive at all. A month further into her dry spell wasn’t likely to make her less susceptible. Regardless, it seemed she had no other choice; the hot water needed to be fixed before Henry came home. She’d have to suck it up. She wasn’t an animal, she could resist her baser urges.

  


Face set, Regina brought her phone to her ear.

  


“Hello,” A panting Emma Swan answered.

  


“The hot water isn’t working. You need to come and fix it immediately,” Regina demanded. Of course this woman had to answer the phone sounding as if she was in the middle of some explicit activity.

  


“Right now?”

  


“Yes right now, Miss Swan. I’ve had a long day and I would like to shower. I’m sure it’s not a priority of yours but most people don’t prefer laying in their own filth.”

  


“I’ve always found there’s more fun in being a little dirty,” she replied cheekily.

  


Inhaling sharply, Regina ground out, “Now Miss Swan.”

  


“As you wish Madam Mills.” The woman hung up with a laugh.

  


A few minutes later there was a knock at her door. Regina had decided to answer it still in her robe. She rationalized it was because she hoped the issue would be easily fixable and she could get back to her bath soon. Definitely not for seduction purposes of course. Although she wouldn’t begrudge the woman a look. Afterall she was fully aware of her own beauty and wasn’t against providing the right… motivation to get the job done quickly.

  


With that in mind, Regina thought she’d have the upper hand in this interaction; one glimpse of Emma proved her wrong. She was a vision straight from a lesbian porno; face and muscles glistening, hair pulled back in an efficient ponytail. She wore tight jeans, a grey tank top and a tool belt slung low on her hips. Regina could only hope she wasn’t drooling.

  


Finally finished looking her over, Regina noticed the smirk she was becoming familiar with on Emma’s lips.

  


“See something you like?”

  


Regina rolled her eyes, attempting to play her reaction off. “Just get to work.”

  


‘“Of course Madam Mills. Sorry I’m so sweaty, you called me mid pull-up session.” Regina could swear she flexed a little with the comment; it was rather impressive. She couldn’t help but imagine seeing Emma do those in person. Watching as she hoisted herself effortlessly… She was getting sidetracked.

  


She took Emma to the kitchen, directing her to the cupboard beneath the sink. Emma bent at an impractical angle to look at the pipes, tight ass bent perfectly for Regina’s viewing which she couldn’t resist.

  


“I do squats as well,” Emma offered suddenly. She sent Regina a cheeky grin over her shoulder, “In case you were wondering.”

  


“I wasn’t.” Regina’s face warmed in embarrassment.

  


Kneeling, Emma got to work, pulling various items from the belt she’d dropped to the floor. “This could take a while.”

  


“Don’t let me stop you.” Regina lifted a brow, daring Emma to complain. Instead, she shrugged and turned back to her task.

  


Watching Emma work was fascinating; ten minutes into watching, she’d pulled up a stool at the island. The woman’s methodical movements were surprisingly relaxing; the play of her muscles, the restrained power there, was delicious.

  


“I think I figured it out. Something came loose under here. I just need you to…” Emma trailed off. She licked her lips subconsciously, eyes darkening.

  


Trying to discern what had captured her attention, Regina followed her eyeline. She felt a smug smile of her own forming on her lips when she noticed her robe had fallen open leaving the side of a breast and thigh exposed. She cleared her throat, shaking Emma out of her reverie.

  


“I-uh-I need you to check the hot water in the bathroom,” Emma stuttered, avoiding her eyes.

  


Regina toyed with the idea of letting the robe fall open a little more but held herself back. Instead she got to her feet without a word and went to the bathroom, testing the hot water from both taps.

  


“It seems you’ve managed to fix the issue, colour me surprised,” Regina stated, returning from the bathroom. She moved to meet Emma where she waited at the door.

  


“I’m full of surprises. You’re welcome by the way.”

  


“Should I offer you thanks for adequately doing your job?” Regina scoffed.

  


“Most people would.”

  


“I’m not most people, as I’m sure you’ve noticed.” Regina let her robe slip open again a little, the cleavage on display just shy of x-rated.

  


Emma leaned in, seemingly drawn to the view like a moth to a flame. “You certainly are not.”

  


Regina crowded the woman a little more, leaning past her to open the front door.

  


“Goodnight Miss Swan.”

  


Looking slightly dazed, Emma backed out the door. “Yeah-uh-goodnight.”

  


Regina closed the door with a victorious chuckle. Toying with Emma had been so fun. She wanted the woman but she knew pursuing anything would be a bad idea; she barely knew Emma. It had taken years for Regina to finally decide to sleep with Graham, she couldn’t just hop into bed with his replacement. Another issue being she had no idea what Emma and Graham were to each other. Exes, friends, distant cousins? It could be messy and Regina didn’t do messy.

  


On her way to set the water for her delayed bath, the door squeaked giving Regina an idea. She grinned mischievously. Just because she couldn’t touch, didn’t mean she couldn’t look.

  


  


3XXXXX

  


  


Over the course of the next few weeks, Regina found any excuse possible to call Emma over. Sometimes she was frustrated from work and wanted someone nearby to take it out on. Other times, she was in need of new motivation for her night time fantasies. Emma had installed two new locks, fixed her creaking bedroom door and hung a generous light fixture, amongst similar tasks.

  


Emma, for her part, also seemed to be enjoying the arrangement. She showed up, often less than ten minutes after Regina had called, belt and cocky grin in place. She rarely seemed bothered by Regina’s attitude, giving as good as she got, and the flirting toed the line between subtle innuendo and outright proposition. The sexual tension had only increased, much to Regina’s chagrin.

  


Another thing she hadn’t expected was Henry taking a shine to Emma. His curiosity seemed to know no end when it came to the woman. Regina was careful at first, to keep Henry out of Emma’s way, the rare time she called her over when he was home. She only did so when she really did require her help or when she felt Henry getting on her last nerve and needed an immediate outlet for her irritation, because she refused to snap at her son. She didn’t exactly want him around to witness her insulting the woman’s intellect or leering at her, but occasionally it couldn’t be helped.

  


One such occasion, she’d called Emma over to fix the stove. It seemed a fuse inside it had blown, and Regina didn’t want to order take out for the second time that week. She’d left Emma working to take a call, thinking Henry safely tucked away in his room, playing quietly. Returning twenty minutes later she was surprised to find Henry at the woman’s side, chattering away. Emma was responding to him with an indulgent smile. She handed him the flashlight, pointing to where she needed it shone, his little face set with determination as he tried to keep the light as steady as possible. Regina couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

  


“What’s going on here?” She asked announcing her presence.

  


Emma looked up from her work, sending Regina a cautious smile. “Henry offered to be my assistant, I hope that’s alright?”

  


“I help, mommy.” Henry puffed out his chest, grinning.

  


“You certainly are.” Regina turned to meet Emma’s nervous glance with a nod. The woman’s shoulders fell in relief.

  


“Have you finished your homework, little prince?”

  


“No. But I’m hungry.”

  


“How about I fix you a snack. You just go sit at your little table and I’ll bring it to you okay?”

  


“Okay mommy. Bye Emma.”

  


“Bye kid.”

  


Henry waved before thundering from the room.

  


“I hope he wasn’t any trouble?”

  


“No no, he was great. Very helpful.”

  


“You were… good with him.”

  


“Must be because I’m still so much like a child myself,” Emma said with a laugh.

  


Regina dragged a finger slowly down the woman’s arm, prompting a shiver. “In attitude perhaps, but not in other areas.”

  


They stared into each other's eyes, the tension between them getting thicker. Emma blinked and pulled away. “I’m actually done here so I should…”

  


“Right, of course.” Regina walked her to the door.

  


“I’ll expect a call from you in a few days.” The woman grinned, setting a hand confidently on her hip.

  


“Oh I’m sure I’ll be able to find something that needs your attention by then.”

  


“I can’t wait.” They shared an intimate smile, both reluctant to end the evening. It was the closest they’d come to admitting to the dance going on between them.

  


“Goodnight Emma.”

  


“Goodnight Regina.”

  


She wondered what it meant, in bed that night, that seeing Emma interact with her son had somehow made her desire the woman even more.

  


Instead of waning, her attraction had only gotten deeper and Regina admitted to herself, it wasn’t likely she could resist much longer, nor did she want to.

  


  


4XXXXX

  


  


Time passed, and Regina found herself increasingly distracted by thoughts of Emma. To top it all off, she was no longer being sated by her own touch. She yearned to be kissed and caressed, for the weight of another body atop her own. She was frazzled and frustrated once more, and Zelena and Marian were starting to notice. She’d thought she’d have time to rectify the situation, but unfortunately for her, her son had already let the cat out of the bag.

  


“Who is Emma?” Marian asked faux innocently.

  


Regina jolted in shock. she should have seen this coming, of course Henry would bring up his new friend. They couldn’t know how Regina felt about her.

  


“The new super. Henry has taken a liking to her.”

  


“According to him, so have you.”

  


She and Marian had come to drop Henry off after a recent sleepover at their’s.

  


“Yes it seems she’s been around quite a lot recently. At least, that’s what Henry said,” Zelena added from the kitchen. Every time her sister came over, she seemed to poke around in all the cupboards. What she was looking for, Regina couldn’t say.

  


“Yes well. There have been… problems as of late and she has been fixing them.”

  


“Problems, so that’s what we’re calling it now,” Marian smirked and her wife laughed. Regina glared at them both in frustration because she knew what they were insinuating, and why. She had told them about Graham, and now she had to endure their relentless teasing.

  


“We met only a few months ago. I barely know anything about the woman, you think I would just jump into bed with her? And with my son in the house no less?!” She snapped. She knew they were just teasing, but God they didn’t know how much she wanted what they were saying to be true.

  


Zelena and Marian shared a cautious look. “Regina, we’re only playing. But you know… it wouldn’t be the worst thing if you did want to bring someone around Henry, that wouldn’t make you a bad mother. You shouldn’t hold yourself back from any relationship for his sake.”

  


They were right. Regina’s knew that, but she hadn’t seriously dated since before Henry and she couldn’t imagine doing so now, not with him being so young and her being so busy. She barely had the time for late night trysts with Graham, nevermind a relationship with dates and sleepovers and the like. And she wasn’t sure if her heart would ever recover enough from the loss of Daniel to take that step.

  


“I know, I just… I’m sorry, you’re right. But I’m not in the place for a relationship, not now. And nothing casual would ever take place with his knowledge.”

  


They both nodded and the couple readied themselves to leave. “We understand that. We’re just saying that, should the opportunity for more present itself, don’t run from it.” Marian put a hand on her arm in comfort.

  


“I have a question?”

  


Regina rolled her eyes. “What is it, Zelena?”

  


“Is she hot?”

  


“Goodbye Zelena.” Regina slammed the door on her sister’s laughing face. Somehow she knew that that was not the end of that conversation.

  


  


5XXXXX

  


  


The tapping sound her fingers made against the keyboard was exacerbating an already annoying headache. She sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day, raising one hand to her forehead and rubbing at it. Regina squinted at the screen, and once again regretted forgetting her reading glasses at home that morning. A knock on her door frame drew her attention from her screen. A blonde woman stood in the doorway.

  


Katherine was Regina’s closest work friend and something of a protégé. Having so few other women in the office, Regina had taken it upon herself to help the younger woman along when she’d first started working under her. In the beginning, it was strictly professional, but through the years Katherine had become bolder and more curious about Regina, and despite herself she couldn’t seem to be anything other than amused and mildly perplexed by the woman’s overly friendly behavior. Kat had pushed her way into Regina’s affections without her permission, but she couldn’t find it in her to regret it.

  


“Kat. Do you need something? I’m in the middle of a stack or reports.”

  


“Yes actually, I wanted to speak to you about something.” She wrung her hands nervously, causing Regina to lift a brow in interest.

  


“Well come in then, take a seat.”

  


She perched on the edge of the chair, looking as if she were reconsidering this entire interaction already.

  


“I don’t think I’ve seen you this nervous around me in years... What did you do?” Regina narrowed her eyes, making her visitor squirm.

  


“Hear me out. I’ve noticed you’ve been more... testy than usual lately?”

  


“Excuse me?”

  


“Don’t deny it. We both know it’s true. And I just figured maybe if you got out and had some fun you’d be less…”

  


“Of a bitch.”

  


Kat shrugged, “I didn’t say it, you did. So I have a guy for you.”

  


“Kat–”

  


“His name is Robin and he’s an accountant. I know that sounds boring but he’s not terrible looking. He’s a widower, filthy rich and cultured enough to take your cultured ass out on the town. I think you’d be good for each other.”

  


“I’m not dating right now. I’m too busy and I’m not… I don’t think I’m ready for anything serious.”

  


Knowing what happened with Daniel, Kat nodded carefully. “I get that Regina. Just, think about it okay. It doesn’t have to be anything serious. A night out, a nice meal. You deserve a break you know?”

  


“I–” Regina felt suddenly overwhelmed with affection and grateful to have a friend who’d even say this to her, knowing how she was likely to react. “I will. I’ll think about it, but don’t get your hopes up.”

  


Kat jumped to her feet, face alight. “With you? I would never.” She laughed. “This went a lot better than I thought it would.”

  


“What were you expecting exactly?”

  


“You threatening to fire me maybe?”

  


“Really you thought that? After all this time?”

  


“Never can tell with you Regina.”

  


She smirked at that; she did enjoy keeping people guessing.

  


“I’ll let you get back to those reports. We should grab lunch sometime this week?”

  


“I’d like that.”

  


  


6XXXXX

  


  


The beat on the door made Regina smile as she stood from her desk and walked toward the front door. It was Henry’s signature over-excited rhythm and she couldn’t wait to see him. She was desperately in need of a Henry fix.

  


Opening the door, the sight that greeted her made her groan internally. Before her was her sister, Marian, Henry and one Emma Swan, the latter looking highly uncomfortable.

  


“Hey Regina.”

  


“Miss Swan.”

  


She was distracted from studying Emma by Henry wrapping his arms around her. “Hello Mommy.”

  


“Hello sweetheart.”

  


“Mommy, can Emma come see my new toy? Can she please?”

  


“Yes, apparently Henry got a toolbox, just like hers, and he wants to show it off. Interesting.” Zelena lifted a brow, mouth set in a jeering grin.”

  


“I–” Regina looked down into her son’s shining eyes and couldn’t bring herself to deny his request. The damage was done now anyway. “Five minutes and then homework.”

  


“Okay.” He grabbed Emma’s hand tugging her through the door and towards his bedroom. Emma gave her an apologetic look as she passed.

  


“How did you–”

  


“We ran into Miss Swan in the hallway. Henry ran right over to her to say hello. He was very insistent he show her his new toy and who were we to disagree?”

  


“I’m sure you tried so hard to dissuade him.”

  


Marian and Zelena grinned at her so smugly she had to resist the desire to slap the look off their faces.

  


Before they got started grilling her, Emma returned, head ducked sheepishly. “I didn’t plan to come up her like this it’s just– it’s really hard to say no to him when he pouts... and he’s such a sweet kid–”

  


“It’s fine.” And it was. Because Regina knew exactly the pout Emma was talking about and she struggled to resist it herself. And because she hadn’t seen her for a few days and she missed the sight of her.

  


Maybe Emma had missed the dance as well because she asked, “Is there– Do you need anything? While I’m here?” Over Emma’s shoulder Regina could see Zelena positively leering while Marian hid her own smile. Regina glared at them before turning her attention back to Emma.

  


“Not now. But... I’ll call you. If something comes up.” Regina gave her a neutral smile, lips pressed flat. She’d like to tease her some, flirt to keep the game up, but she knew the questioning by her sister and friend would only be worse if she did. “Good evening Miss Swan. I’ll tell Henry you said goodbye?”

  


“Umh... okay.” Emma nodded, seemingly as unhappy with the turn of this conversation as Regina was. “Goodnight. If you need me–”

  


“I know.”

  


She turned, pulling up short, having forgotten Zelena and Marian were there.

  


“Uh, it was nice meeting you guys.”

  


“Likewise, darling,” Zelena purred, eyes glinting.

  


Emma ambled off down the hallway, Zelena and Marian’s eyes on her ass as she went. They both turned to fix Regina with the same look, and she was already dreading this conversation.

  


“If you’re not currently fucking, it’s obvious you want to be.”

  


“Zelena,” Regina hissed peering around the hallway. She really should not let this conversation play out in the hall. “Keep it down.”

  


“I’m sure all your neighbours noticed the force of your sexual tension through the walls.”

  


“I don’t know what you’re–”

  


“You want to fuck her and that’s why she’s over all the time, right? And she’s obviously interested, so why aren’t you?”

  


“Because...” Regina stuttered. _Because things are too complicated_ , she wanted to say, but Zelena wouldn’t accept that without details that she didn’t want to go into, and honestly she’s not really sure it’s that valid an excuse anymore. “I have a date.”

  


Marian tilted her head to the side in question. “Oh really?”

  


“His name is Robin. He’s an accountant and very rich.”

  


“How exciting. Tell me, does he look like he could pin you to a wall and have you screaming his name because that super–”

  


“He’s attractive and cultured.” Regina reeled off Kat’s description without pause. There was no way she was going to make this encounter any more annoying by telling them it was a blind date

  


“Mmm definitely not the pin-you-against-the-wall type then, not like Graham or Emma.” Marian mused with a laugh.

  


“It doesn’t– I don’t– We’re having a nice dinner. That is all I want. Would you both please leave?”

  


“If you promise to tell us how it went.”

  


“Fine, yes, I’ll tell you.”

  


They left, hands entwined, shoulders shaking with laughter. Regina immediately picked up her phone and shot Katherine a text. “I’m in. Text me the details.” She hoped this Robin character would be able to fill the need she had to bed someone, or at least be a decent conversationalist. Anything to distract her from her desire for that intriguing superintendent.

  


  


7XXXXX

  


  


The date was going awfully, and Regina wasn’t sure why. Rob (as he asked her to call him with a roguish grin) was pleasant enough. He booked a table at a highly rated and exclusive restaurant, and showed up promptly to pick her up. He was just as Kat has described, fine looking and dressed appropriately in a grey evening jacket.

  


Appropriate was exactly the right word to describe him actually. Everything from his pleasant little jokes to his quiet laughter. His mundane stories about work and the smile on his face as Regina talked about herself. It was all very appropriate and fine and… boring.

  


Regina was bored out of her mind. She felt no spark with this man, no interest in learning more about him. In fact, she was afraid if she were forced to endure any further conversation with him she’d fall asleep in her soup (which, just as the rest of the date, was fine and pleasant and not at all sating Regina’s hunger).

  


“Katherine has spoken so highly of you, Regina. I’m glad we’ve finally had this chance to meet.” Kat hadn’t mentioned him before this whole setup, and Regina’s beginning to think it’s because there’s nothing worth mentioning.

  


“Yes, Kat has spoken well of you as well.” What little she’d said.

  
“I would declare this night a success. I wonder, would like to accompany me on a walk?” He signaled for the cheque and Regina sighed in a mixture of relief and reluctance.

  


“I don’t know. It’s getting late and I should be getting home to my son.”

  


“Oh yes, Henry wasn’t it? Perhaps you could tell me about him. Katherine has told me he’s a remarkable boy.” Regina couldn’t resist the opportunity to boast about the son she’s so proud of.

  


“Perhaps just a short one.” The smile he gave her was so big, as if he truly looked forward to hearing about her son. She decided to give him another chance to salvage the night.

  


Arm in arm, they strolled near the restaurant. Regina gushed about Henry, and Robin seemed politely interested. He asked the right questions and Regina was starting to think this night wasn’t a complete waste after all.

  


They went back to Robin’s car, he opened the door for her of course, and drove Regina back to her building. Instead of letting her out, he parked and walked around to grab Regina’s door again, insisting on walking her all the way to her front door. Her nerves only grew until they were in front of her apartment. She wasn’t exactly looking forward to a kiss, but Regina figured she might as well. A last ditch effort to find some kind of chemistry.

  


She’s barely had the thought before Robin spun her around and put his hands on her waist.

  


“May I kiss you?”

  


Throat dry with anxiety, Regina nodded in confirmation. Then his mouth was on hers and it was… even worse than she thought it would be. He kissed like a man half his age, with no experience and no finesse. And the mustache... Regina had never minded a little bit of scruff, but the flavour savour was not doing it for her.

  


It was evident when they pulled apart Robin didn’t feel the same way about the kiss.

  


“You’re gorgeous Regina. Let me come in, I’ll show you a night you’ll never forget.” She scoffed internally because Robin was exactly that, forgettable and she doubted she’d remember this date or his name a month from now.

  


Remembering that he was Katherine’s friend, Regina attempted the light brush off. “I have an early morning tomorrow.”

  


“It’s Friday.”

  


“The work never stops. You know how it is,” Regina gritted out. Seriously this man could not take a hint.

  


Robin took a step back looking slightly crestfallen. “Ah you’re one of those then.”

  


“I beg your pardon?”

  


“A workaholic. I used to be as well. Then I realized what I really needed was to stop and enjoy my life. Let me show you Regina. When was the last time you took a break and had some fun.”

  


The night was supposed to be fun but apparently it was just going to be another instance of her needing to put a man in his place. “Look Robin, I’ve tried being polite but it seems you don’t understand. I don’t want you to come inside. Please leave.”

  


“I thought– Didn’t you have fun?”

  


“Not really. If I’m honest, this has been a complete bore.” What about her monotone answers or that godawful kiss had made him think this was a success? Men were delusional.

  


At this Robin looked completely shocked. Were those... tears? “But... I haven’t been out with anyone since the divorce.” Convenient how Kat never mentioned that… “I wanted so much to– Let me try again. Let me take you out again and It’ll be better this time, I swear it.”

  


At this point Regina would say anything to get this sniveling, manchild to leave. “Tell you what. I’ll call Kat in the week and we’ll set something up, okay?” She capped it with her best patronizing smile, hands tight around her phone in case she needed to call someone and have him removed.

  


“Okay. Next week. You’ll call Katherine?”

  


“Absolutely.” _Not on your life Rob._

  


Finally, reluctantly, he turned back towards the elevator. Regina waited until he stepped inside before breathing a sigh of relief and opening her front door. She didn’t make it farther than the entranceway, just closed the door and leaned back against it. That was a freaking disaster and a perfect example of why she didn’t date. All she’d wanted was distraction and a nice time, instead she was still sexually frustrated and might have gotten herself a new stalker.

  


Suddenly, Regina was furious. Furious that she wasted her night and a gorgeous red dress, that she’d gotten her hopes up, that she didn’t know when she’d ever get laid again, and she came to a decision. Without a second thought, she left her apartment and took the elevator back down. She peered around carefully, hoping Robin had really gone home, before turning down the hallway and walking up to a familiar door.

  


She refused to let the night end this way. She was going to get what she wanted, consequences be damned. Regina spared a thought for the possibility her target might not be home, but she’d never know if she didn’t try.

  


She raised a fist, sucked in a breath and knocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Henry around 3-4 and enrolled in a fancy prep preschool, hence the homework. Thought I'd make that clear. I feel like that's the age that makes sense in this fic but the homework thing might make you wonder. I apologize in advance for the sin...;p


	2. You're My Plaything

_"-and I'm wondering, yeah I'm wondering, what you're thinking" - Plaything, Wild Beasts_

  


  


8XXXXX

  


  


Emma opened the door with her hair down and damp from the shower. It was Regina’s favourite look of hers yet. She licked her lips in anticipation.

  


“Hey.” Emma paused looking her over. “Wow you look– wow.”

  


“Articulate as usual I see,” Regina purred. She arranged herself seductively, cleavage sinfully low, leaning into Emma’s personal space.

  


“What–” Emma swallowed, “What are you doing here?”

  


“I was on a terrible date, the ending of which was far from satisfying. I’ve come here to remedy that situation.” She ran a hand up Emma’s arm, breath ghosting her cheek.

  


“How can I,” Emma’s words came out thick and breathy, “help you?”

  


“I’m so glad you asked.” Regina pounced. She claimed her mouth, viciously backing Emma through the door, pushing it closed and slamming her against it.

  


“I hope your stamina lives up to the many months of bravado, Swan. Because I plan to put it to the test. But first I need you to say you want this.” She pulled back, allowing Emma space to speak. Emma chased her mouth, whimpering as she opened her eyes. She looked dazed, Regina had come in like a force of nature, catching her off guard.

  


Emma blinked at her slowly, eyes lidded and lips already kiss-swollen. “I– yeah… uh my bed is through there.”

  


“I know. No more talking for now, unless you’re screaming my name.”

  


She dragged a still dazed Emma into the bedroom and pushed her onto the bed. Emma looked no closer to having a handle on this situation or attempting to take the upper hand, not that Regina minded. She wanted to watch Emma surrender to her completely, to finally show her who was in charge between them, although she hoped Emma would fight her for dominance at some point.

  


She straddled Emma, biting and licking at her neck while the woman squirmed beneath her, panting. Emma, seemingly coming back to herself, palmed her breasts, moving her thumbs over erect nipples. Regina moaned, biting her lip. She allowed Emma to get rid of her dress, revealing her lack of panties, before she removed her hands, grabbing the end of her shirt and pulling it over her head. She followed that with Emma’s bra before grabbing both of Emma’s wrists and holding them decisively above her head.

  


“It’s my turn. Touch me again and I stop, understand?” Emma attempted to wrestle herself free from her grasp, thrusting which turned into grinding until Regina regained her control and stopped. She lifted herself away from Emma shifting hips, and lifted an eyebrow pointedly. Emma huffed in frustration.

  


“Nod if you agree.” Reluctantly Emma gave a hesitant nod, scowling.

  


“Good.” She took the opportunity to take Emma in. Laying there, damp hair fanned out around her, torso bare Regina thought she resembled an angel. There was something pure and innocent seeming about her in the moment; Regina felt overwhelmed by the desire to spoil her.

  


Heaving breasts caught her attention, and Regina wasted no time taking a rosy nipple into her mouth. She sucked and nibbled, pulling forth gasps and whines from the body below her. Emma’s hips stuttered against the bed as she attempted to keep control of herself.

  


Regina stripped Emma of her pants and underwear in a swift motion before making her way down Emma’s body slowly, laying wanton kisses as she went. She kissed up the inside of muscled thighs, sucking harshly just shy of where she was wanted. The smell of Emma’s arousal made her groan in pleasure, the taste of the wetness dripping down her thighs was better than Regina had dreamed. Emma moaned as her skinned purpled in Regina’s mouth.

  


Finally she fastened her lips where Emma wanted her without preamble, sucking Emma’s clit into her mouth. She didn't let up, even as Emma broke her rule, sinking a hand into her hair and tugging desperately. Less than two minutes later Emma yelped as her back bowed in release. Regina licked and sucked her relentlessly through her first orgasm and into her second, which had her gasping moaning with pleasure. But she wasn’t done. As Emma attempted to push her away, she gentled her licks, starting the climb all over again.

  


“Regina I can't–” she begged even as her hips stop/started canting, as if her body couldn't decide whether or not she could take anymore.

  


“You can,” Regina implored pulling her dripping face away from Emma with willpower she didn't know she had. They locked eyes,hers begging Emma to trust her. “You can.”

  


She waited for Emma’s furtive nod before entering her with two fingers, neither was sure who moaned louder at the action **.** She added a third finger, fucking Emma deeply. She moved up her body, hand never faltering and pulled Emma into a searing kiss. She pulled back, eyes locked with Emma’s as she felt her begin to tighten around her fingers. She wanted to see it all this time; to see Emma’s face as she came, she could tell that this orgasm would be the biggest yet.

  


No longer able to keep her eyes open, Emma’s head fell back, her motions more desperate.

  


“Regina!” She came screaming her release, the hand she’d placed on in Regina's hip clenched hard enough to bruise, though Regina didn't notice, caught up as she was in watching something she hadn't seen in over a decade. She vowed she’d never again let herself go that long without seeing a woman cum at her hand because it was truly magnificent. Emma specifically rivalled the beauty of the finest art when she came. It went on for what felt like ages, Emma shaking in rapture while Regina looked on attempting to memorize every detail.

  


“Holy shit,” Emma groaned, voice rough from her screams.

  


“Mmm.” Regina made a noise of agreement. She leaned on her side, head propped on her hand as she observed Emma come back to herself.

  


“I think you broke me. I've never– Jesus Christ are you a witch or something because that must have been some dark magic.”

  


Regina smirked with pride, “Skill and determination Em-ma.” She fastened her teeth around Emma ear nibbling delicately.

  


“No,” Emma shivered pushing her away, “I won't let you use anymore of your powers on me. I think I'd literally pass out at this point.” She laughed softly at the pout on in Regina’s lips. “Besides, it's my turn and I'm behind by three, give me a chance to catch up.”

  


“I suppose.” Regina gasped as one of Emma’s hands found its way to her breast, tweaking a nipple. Emma reached into the bottom drawer of her side table, hand coming back with a box. Regina couldn't make out the contents.

  


“It's going to take something pretty amazing to even the score between us,” Emma pulled a massive red strap-on from the box, “I think I have just the thing.”

  


Regina's eyes widened as she took in the toy. She watched as Emma stood and stepped into the harness fastening it securely around her waist. “I'm gonna fuck you so good, you won't walk right for days,” Emma growled. Regina couldn't stop the whimper that fell from her mouth.

  


“Any objections?” Regina could feel herself drooling at the sight of the woman before her. She shook her head with a gulp, eliciting a feral grin in return. “Good.”

  


She yelped as Emma picked her up and placed her on all fours in the center of the bed effortlessly. She would receive what she’s given tenfold, Regina knew, and she was looking forward to it.

  


Hours later, after Emma had paid her back and then some, Regina lay next to Emma quietly dripping sweat from exertion. They watched each other softly in the afterglow of their fucking turned something more tender, neither willing to question it.

  


“You're beautiful,” she whispered. Emma flushed red and offered a dizzy grin, completely removed from their carnal passion only minutes before. The soft feeling creeping over her was overwhelming. _You’re beautiful? God how sappy. I shouldn’t have said that._

  


Abruptly Regina turned away from her lover, rising from the bed and pulling on her clothes with hasty movements. Despite her aching body’s desire to sleep right there she knew she needed to leave. There was no room for tenderness in this encounter, though she supposed it was a bit late for that.

  


“You don't have to leave now,” Emma said from her place in mussed sheets. Regina thought she sounded… disappointed?

  


“Yes, I do.”

  


“Then let me walk you out at least.”

  


“Emma,” Regina ran a hand through messy hair, “we both know what this is.”

  


“Yeah.” Her voice was soft this time.

  


“I'll... see you.” Regina opened the bedroom door and attempted to strut through it with her normal attitude, not showing how sore she was feeling. She could tell by the sleepy giggle at her back that she didn't completely succeed. She worried the soreness would get worse in the next few hours, she did have to go into work after all, but either way it would have been worth it.

  


  


9XXXXX

  


  


Regina attempted once again, to push her features into the usual dangerously neutral countenance as she rode the elevator to work. She couldn’t stop smiling. Or smirking, more accurately. Like the cat that ate the cream. She didn’t stifle a small laugh to herself at the analogy. How apt. She’d certainly done a lot of eating last night. She’d feasted like she hadn’t in years, perhaps ever in her life. She felt, loose and energized and so goddamn smug.

  


“Morning Kat.” She waved hello to her friend striding jauntily into her office

  


“Wow someone’s in a good mood. The date with Rob must have went well then.”

  


Regina stripped off her jacket and shook her head.

  


“What do you mean?” Kat asked, leaning in Regina’s doorway.

  


“Rob,” Regina said snidely, “Was a boring, clingy, pathetic little man. Honestly I was worried I would have to call the police at one point to get him to leave my building.”

  


“I’m so sorry Regina. He’s never behaved like that with me.”

  


“Yes well he wasn’t trying to get you to “relax and have a good time,” Regina took on a mocking tone. “Why didn’t you mention he was recently divorced?”

  


“Recently,” Kat  exclaimed, “That happened years ago.”

  


“Not according to Robin. He didn’t appear to be over it, at all.”

  


Kat cringed in sympathy.“Yikes. So,” she questioned, “If the date was a bust, why do you look like you…”

  


Regina didn’t owe it to Kat to explain and she didn’t really want to go into detail. “Let’s just say there were other opportunities I decided to explore.” She raised a brow coquettishly.

  


Kat laughed. “Mmm right, explore. And how did they pan out?”

  


Regina flashed back to Emma screaming her name. She leered, “Quite well.”

  


Kat laughed again with a nod. “Well I hope you continue to… explore then. I like playful Regina. See you at lunch.”

  


“Sure.”

  


After Kat left, Regina sat in deep contemplation, her fingers steepled. Should she sleep with Emma again? Every part of her body said yes but she wasn’t certain. Fucking Emma Swan was like a drug. She knew if she indulged too much she was likely to get addicted and that couldn’t happen. She couldn’t take the chance. But how much could one more time hurt… She shook her head. No it’s probably wasn’t a good idea. Despite how amazing their encounter was, it had to remain a one time thing.

  


She looked at the stack of papers on her desk and sighed, afterglow all but gone. She was convinced now, but she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to hold out in the coming weeks. She’d stay away from Emma, take it one day at a time. Hopefully she wouldn’t fall victim to her own desires again.

  


  


10XXXXX

  


  


“Mommy, I’m cold.”

  


“I know sweetheart, I know,” Regina muttered, tapping away at the thermostat. It was 2am and Regina was shivering and sleepy. She wanted nothing more than to figure out the heating issue and crawl back into her bed. “I’m trying to fix it. Why don’t you go put on a sweater okay?”

  


The screen flickered then blinked out entirely. Regina tried to reset it, to no avail. When that failed she hit it with a palm before running a hand through her hair in frustration. She couldn’t fix it and they didn’t have space heaters. Perhaps her and Henry would be fine until morning if they stayed in her bed together under several blankets.

  


Henry came back into the room, wearing his favourite Spiderman hoodie. No, she couldn’t take this risk. She’d have to call Emma. They hadn’t spoken since that night. The night of the best sex she’d ever had. She hadn’t known what to say. Thank you for ruining me for anyone else? You were better than all of my fantasies? I fucked you to get you out of my system and instead, I feel a hunger that no one but you can quell? None of that would do and it definitely wouldn’t say one night stand. Even if she desperately wanted another round…

  


She pressed the number on speed dial.

  


“Urgggh waah?” A groggy voice came down the line.

  


“Miss Swan. Our heat is out. Come and fix it.”

  


She heard rustling and could picture Emma rolling over, brow scrunched in confusion. “Regina?”

  


Hearing her name in Emma’s sleepy voice made Regina clench her thighs in want. But it wasn’t the time for that. “The heat, Miss Swan. It needs to be fixed now.”

  


“Can’t you wait until morning?”

  


“Henry, is cold. Emma– Please.”

  


A pause. “I’ll be right over.”

  


Within five minutes Emma was opening the unlocked door, sleep mussed and dressed in pajamas and a ragged hoodie.

  


She waved at a barely awake Henry, holding onto his mother’s hand and then got straight to work. Fifteen minutes later she walked up to Regina where she sat on the couch wrapped in blankets with a dozing Henry in her arms.

  


“I can’t fix it now. The screen needs to be replaced and I won’t be able to do that until morning.”

  


Regina groaned, resigned. “I guess we’ll have to make the drive to my sister’s. If it were just me, I’d stick it out but Henry...”

  


“Yeah.” Emma nodded, frowning. She looked around, seemingly deep in thought before dropping a hand to Regina’s shoulder. “Why don’t you guys stay with me?”

  


Regina looked up at her in shock. “We couldn’t possibly–”

  


“Just for a few hours, until morning. Do you really want to get into a car right now? It’s freezing out there.”

  


She wasn’t wrong, Regina admitted to herself, the drive would be hell and Zelena and Marian would not be happy.

  


“For the kid?”

  


For Henry. “Alright.” Emma beamed. She held out her hands, and Regina looked at them in confusion before understanding dawned and she passed Henry to the still standing woman. Regina grabbed a few things for Henry and herself and they left for Emma’s.

  


Entering Emma’s apartment, Regina enjoyed the warmth that washed over her. She stripped off her sweater and shoes, then carefully removed Henry’s outerwear, before allowing Emma to tuck him into her bed. It, along with the rest of the apartment, was bare, walls lined with boxes, as if Emma hadn’t unpacked from her move months before. She was curious about that, but didn’t feel it was her place to ask questions. Instead she shrugged and followed, sitting on the bed beside Henry, a hand running comfortingly down his back.

  


“There are extra blankets and what not in the closet just across the hall, bathroom right through there. I’ll be in the living room if you need me,” Emma whispered. With a small smile she disappeared down the hall.

  


Regina stared up at the ceiling as her eyes adjusted to the darkness; a ceiling not unlike her own and yet, just different enough to make her feel out of sorts. Or maybe that was the lack of sleep, who could say.

  


A rustling beside her drew her attention.

  


“Mommy.” Henry murmured, eyelids fluttering.

  


“I’m right here sweetheart.” Regina patted his back softly.

  


“Where are we?”

  


“We’re in Emma’s apartment. We’re having a sleepover.”

  


His eyes opened fully at that, filled with dozy excitement. “A sleepover with Emma?”

  


“Mmmhmm. Because our home was too cold, Emma was kind enough to let us stay with her.”

  


“Can we play?”

  


“In the morning. Sleep now.” She picked up the rhythm on his back and began to hum a Spanish lullaby her nanny used to sing to her when she was his age. He fell back to sleep a few minutes later.

  


Careful to keep her movements small, Regina tried to get comfortable so she too could fall to sleep. She lay for ten minutes in the darkness, the only sounds were her son’s breathing and the quiet chatter of the TV from the living room. Apparently the short trip down to Emma’s had taken the last of her sleepiness. She was wide awake and thirsty, now that she thought about it. But she didn’t want to be a nuisance and for all she knew, Emma could already be sleeping and her rustling around in the kitchen could wake her up.

  


She waited another ten minutes and creeped carefully out of bed. Just a glass of water and then hopefully she’d be able to sleep again. She tiptoed down the hallway and into the kitchen. Opening cupboards until she found the right one, she pulled a glass down and filled it from a pitcher in the fridge.

  


“Thirsty?”

  


The question, though quiet, was unexpected enough to make Regina jump in alarm, nearly dropping her glass.

  


“Sorry,” Emma said in between quiet chuckles. Regina attempted to glare but couldn’t quite keep it on her face upon glimpsing Emma. She was on the couch, legs crossed, holding a book and sporting thick glasses. Regina couldn’t help but find her adorable.

  


“Couldn’t sleep?” Regina shook her head. “I get it, it’s hard to fall asleep in a place you don’t know so well.”

  


Swallowing the last of her water, Regina made a sound of agreement as she placed her glass in the sink. The kitchen, like the rest of the apartment, was similar to her own and yet somehow a step down. The high priced premium features of her own apartment surprisingly not extending to this one. Despite being smaller and cheaper feeling, it was thoroughly clean, near spartan in its blankness. Regina plodded around the room, taking in details like the bike hung up on the wall and the bookcase full to bursting.

  


“Having fun snooping?”

  


She had the good grace to look chagrined when she met Emma’s smiling face. “Come sit.” Emma tapped the empty space on the couch next to her. She slid a bookmark into place and put her book on the coffee table. Regina sat next to her, not too close but close enough to smell her familiar scent of lilacs and something masculine. Men’s deodorant perhaps? They stared into each other’s eyes. It occurred to Regina that she felt… comfortable and safe in Emma’s space, comfortable with her like this, not speaking, just existing. Soaking her in. She raised a hand and touched Emma’s glasses with a soft chuckle.

  


“I’ve never seen these before.”

  


“Most people don’t. I don’t really wear them out.”

  


“That’s a shame. They’re… cute.” Emma ducked her head with a blush. She picked up the remote and muted the TV. Some old sitcom played on in silence.

  


“Why was that on if you were reading?”

  


“Background noise mostly. Sometimes it’s a little too quiet in here.” Regina understood that. Sometimes when Henry wasn’t home the walls would close in on her, her home becoming an echoing tomb of loneliness and loss. She wondered if it was always like that for Emma, if she’d gotten used to that feeling.

  


“Not unpacked yet. You’ve been here for a few months now? This place seems barely lived in.”

  


Emma pulled her knees to her chest, her mouth twisted as the silence sat between them. Regina hadn’t thought it a loaded question but now it felt like something she shouldn’t have asked and might not get an answer to.

  


“I wasn’t sure how long I was staying. This wasn’t… Me taking over here was sort of a last minute thing. I wasn’t sure if Graham was coming back or not.”

  


“And now? I assume you know for sure he isn’t coming back. Any plans to decorate? I know someone I could recommend if you’d rather not do it yourself.”

  


“I... I don’t think I’m ready yet. I’m still not sure if I’m staying.” A few beats pass. “I don’t like to be tied down,” she confessed. If it sounded a little bit like a lie, well, Regina didn’t know enough to call her on it. Regina, didn’t really know her at all, she was coming to realize. Which was how she wanted it, she reminded herself.

  


She slid closer to Emma. “Thank you for letting us stay. I’m sure we would have been fine for the night, but I don’t like to take chances with him.”

  


Emma unfurled a bit, legs dropping to the floor. She regarded Regina with soft eyes and Regina felt warmth bubble up inside her.. “You’re a good mom. He’s lucky to have you.”

  


“He’s my world, the best thing I’ve ever done. And I only want the best for him.”

  


“You should. He deserves that.” They drifted towards each other, breaths deeper, gaze never wavering.

  


“I can’t stop dreaming about you. How you taste, how you smell,” Emma confessed, pupils growing.

  


Regina couldn’t quite stifle a moan. “God, don’t tell me that now.”

  


“Why not?”

  


“Because you’re not the only one, but my son is just down the hall.”

  


“My office. We could close the door?”

  


“I need to stay close by so I can hear him if he wakes up.  He might be frightened, being in a strange place.”

  


“Right of course.” Emma swallowed. She looked as torn as Regina felt. She placed a hand tentatively on Regina’s thigh. “Tell me to stop then.”

  


And suddenly Regina couldn’t think for the pressure of that warm hand and the memories of what it had done to her before. “We... we really shouldn’t.”

  


Emma squeezed her thigh, eyes on her lips now. “Tell me to stop,” she repeated.

  


“I… Fuck it.” Regina closed the distance between them, taking Emma’s mouth fiercely. Emma moaned into the kiss and Regina admonished her with a sharp tug of her lower lip. “Shhh. We have to be quiet. And fast. Very fast.” She moved back and started untying Emma’s pants.  She slid her hand into Emma’s underwear and found her dripping. “How long? How long have you been aching for me.”

  


Emma groaned, “I dreamt of you. I was… I was dreaming of this when you called.” Regina smirked at that response as she entered her with two fingers. Emma brought a hand to her arm, stopping her.

  


“What?”

  


“Let me. I want us both–” Emma undid the drawstring of Regina’s pants and pushed her hand down them. She entered her immediately, Regina gasped and shuddered at the intrusion.

  


They set a matching frantic pace, both furiously chasing release. With her free hand, Emma reached up, grasping at the back of Regina’s neck and pulling their mouths back together. They kissed each other breathless, until Regina came panting into Emma’s mouth. She redoubled her efforts, biting at Emma’s pulse point and pushing her flat on her back on the sofa. Regina was overwhelmed by her desperation to see Emma come apart beneath her again.

  


“Come for me sweetheart,” She pled into Emma’s ear. And she did. She was a vision, hips raised off the sofa, head tipped back with her eyes closed tightly. She bit her lip so hard Regina was afraid she’d draw blood. Finally the tremors passed. Emma opened her eyes, looking dazed.

  


“Hi,” Emma whispered bashfully.

  


“Hello there.” Regina smiled. She knew she should pull away now that she’d gotten what she’d wanted. She should go back to bed in case Henry woke up looking for her, but she couldn’t bring herself to pull away from the soft warm body beneath her. Emma didn’t seem to want her to either, she wound her arms around Regina’s waist, pulling her flush on top of her. Regina looked up into Emma’s sparkling eyes and couldn’t resist another kiss. This one was sweet and slow, neither looking to push for another round. It seemed as if it would never end, neither wanted it to. They kissed until they both drifted off to sleep.

  


  


11XXXXX

  


  


“Mommy?”

  


Regina groaned, turning her head from where it was tucked. She opened her eyes in confusion, the warmth surrounding her disorienting. “Yes, sweetheart?”

  


“Can I play with Emma now?”

  


It hit Regina all at once, everything that had happened the night before. The heat being out, Emma offering to let them stay, the sex... She hadn’t gone back to bed which meant she was still… She jumped trying to put distance between her and her sleeping lover but the arms around her only tightened. The body below her let out an angry grumble. “Mghhmhhm Sleep. Stop moving.”

  


Regina flushed with anger and mortification, despite her young son not possibly knowing the full extent of what had occurred between them. “Let me go this instant, Miss Swan,” she growled.

  


Emma’s eyes flew open, as she immediately relinquished her grip. She let go just as Regina went to move again resulting in her falling to the floor from the momentum.

  


“Oh God Regina I’m sorry I–”

  


“Save it.” Regina got to her feet, smacking Emma’s hand away in irritation.

  


“Morning Emma, we play now?” Henry’s voice rang out pulling the women’s attention.

  


“Maybe we should have breakfast first hmmm? How about pancakes?” Emma looked over at Regina questioningly.

  


“Yay, pancakes!” Henry let out a hoot and ran into the kitchen.

  


“I hope you don’t mind staying for breakfast?”

  


Regina did mind but Henry was already excited and she so loathed disappointing him.

  


“It’s fine.”

  


Emma looked like she didn’t quite believe her, but shrugged and walked off into the kitchen, Regina following behind.

  


“So Henry,” Emma patted his head fondly, “You think you could help me out with these pancakes?”

  


Henry beamed with enthusiasm. “Uh huh. I help Emma!”

  


“Awesome.”

  


A griddle was placed on the counter and left to heat up as the necessary ingredients were measured into bowls. Emma handed Henry each ingredient in turn to pour slowly into a mixing bowl, then a whisk, and told him to mix. He was a little overzealous with his mixing; batter splashed across the island and down the front of his pajama top. Emma was careful to keep her hand on his after that. Finally the batter was mixed and ready.

  


“Now it just needs to be poured on the griddle. I should probably do this part alone kiddo.” She didn’t want to risk him burning himself.

  


“But I help?!” Henry stomped his little foot in frustration.

  


“Yes Swan. You said he could help.” Regina offered mocking colour commentary from her place on the opposite side of the island, sipping coffee.

  


Emma shot her an exasperated glare, Regina laughed in response.

  


“Okay kid. You’re right, we do this together.” She moved the stool from the island to in front of the griddle. “Careful it’s hot.” She wrapped her hand around Henry’s little one already grasping the ladle and together they spooned eight slightly lopsided rounds onto the heated surface.

  


“We’re all done. I’ll get you a shirt to wear then you have to go wash up okay? Good job!” She scooped him off the stool and ran with him into the bedroom as he giggled in her hands.

  


When Emma returned to the kitchen, Regina stood at the counter flipping pancakes.

  


“I’m sorry about letting him get dirty. I probably should have asked before getting his help.” Emma slouched nervously.

  


Regina shrugged, “If I had a problem with it, I would have said something.”

  


She kept her back turned as she tended the pancakes. The air was thick with words unsaid. Watching Emma interact with her son never failed to make Regina feel a warmth inside her but this time it seemed stronger. She wanted to kiss Emma good morning and wrap her arms around her waist. She wanted…

  


Emma walked around the island to stand beside Regina. Close but not too close. “About last night…” She paused, words failing her.

  


“We don’t have to talk about it.” Regina tensed;, she knew wherever this conversation was going, they weren’t ready for it. She wasn’t ready for it.

  


“I’d like to though. I– I want to talk about it.” Regina could hear Emma’s breathing, ragged with nerves. “I like you Regina. I know at first, we weren’t serious. I knew what you had with Graham and I didn’t intend to start anything with you, as if you were an extension of this job. Another thing to take over after he left. But you are so much more than he said, than words can ever describe. We met and there was just this instant attraction and I thought that was all it was but now…”

  


Regina held her breath in anticipation.

  


“I want– Would you have dinner with me? I know I’m not fancy enough for you and I’m not exactly– I don’t date often but I’d like to try, with you.”

  


Regina refused to look at Emma in the ensuing silence, but she could sense her face falling.

  


“Regina?”

  


Henry came running back into the room and Regina sighed out her relief. She didn’t know what  to say to this. She couldn’t do this again.

  


Breakfast was boisterous, mostly because Emma seemed to set aside the heavy conversation they’d been having. Her and Henry talked and teased throughout the entire meal. Regina mostly stuck to silently watching them interact. She noticed Emma’s concerned glance fall on her many times but avoided catching her eye.

  


Henry finished his breakfast and Regina was relieved. She hoped to make a quick getaway. Unfortunately for her, she’d forgotten the whole reason for this sleepover in the first place. Not ten minutes after she’d made a hasty escape from Emma’s apartment, she was at the door.

  


“I need to look at the thermostat again. Make sure I get the right part,” Emma growled. The irritation drifted off her palpably.

  


“Right. I forgot.”

  


Emma scoffed, “Yeah I’m sure you did, in your haste to escape.”

  


“I didn’t–”

  


“You literally left while I was in the bathroom. You snuck out like a coward.” Regina opened her mouth to speak again, hesitated, then shut it without a word. She had no defense and she knew that.

  


“Whatever. I just need to look at the screen and then I’ll be out of your hair.”

  


Emma brushed by Regina and took two steps into the apartment before coming to a dead stop.

  


“Do you feel that?”

  


Regina looked around, brows furrowed. “What?”

  


“The heat. It’s working.”

  


She held her hand above a vent and nodded to herself before making her way over to the screen. It sprung to life immediately. Emma tapped around, verifying that everything was in working order.

  


“It seems to be in working order. Guess it just needed some time to reboot,” Emma informed Regina. She sent her a small glare. “I’ll go now.” Emma turned to leave.

  


“Wait?” She paused. “I– I’m sorry. I never intended for this to happen.”

  


“You think I did? I didn’t mean to develop feelings for you Regina, but I did. And I know you feel something too.”

  


“I–” Regina bit her lip, in indecision. As Emma took in her face, she seemed to come to some realization. Her face set in determination and fondness. She took Regina’s hand.

  


“You need time.” She said this with confidence.

  


Regina was surprised at Emma’s sudden 180, curious about what Emma had seen in her to cause it.

  


“I just need to think about everything.”

  


Emma nodded, “I can wait.”

  


“What?”

  


“I can wait until you're sure about me Regina. Because I'm sure about you.”

  


Regina could feel herself becoming teary eyed. She couldn't grasp the consideration Emma was showing her.

  


“I... thank you.” Regina whispered breathlessly.

  


Emma leaned in and pecked her on the lips gently, giving her hand a squeeze.

  


“Of course.” She stepped back and with a small wave, left the apartment.

  


This was going to be infinitely more difficult than she’d thought. Regina knew that despite Emma’s words she’d already made up her mind. Going out with Emma wasn't an option she could seriously entertain.

  


Despite her best efforts though, she couldn't completely dismiss the thought from her mind.

  


  


12XXXXX

  


  


She wasn’t avoiding Emma Swan. Regina attempted to convince herself of that every time she glanced furtively around the lobby on her way to or from work. She knew she was lying to herself. The truth was, she was terrified.

  


Regina had never meant to grow attached to Emma, but she had. She had ridiculous, unexplainable feelings for a woman she barely knew. She didn’t know what to do about them besides continuing to stay away from her, because inevitably, somehow, she would lose her.

  


After Daniel, she swore to herself she’d never love like that again. His death nearly destroyed her. If it weren’t for being pregnant with Henry at the time, she’s not sure she would have survived it. Of course she couldn’t help but love him. He was miraculous and a living piece of Daniel. He had his chin, his nose and his kindness. She loved him despite herself, despite her promise and her own lack of experience with good parental love to draw on; her mother and her being estranged after the hand she’d had in Daniel’s death. She loved him and she hated to disappoint him which is what made it especially difficult talk to him about Emma.

  


Henry asked after Emma more than once, Regina didn’t know what to say to him. In the two weeks since the sleepover her excuses had grown flimsy. Maybe with distance and time Henry would stop asking about her and Emma would stop texting?

  


She hoped the ache would go away. That she’d stop missing Emma. The way she smelled, the weight and warmth of her body, even her smug little smirk. That Regina would stop dreaming of her. Not just lustful dreams, like in the beginning (although those dreams had become painfully realistic with her newly acquired experience), but domestic dreams as well. Dreams of them all; her, Henry and Emma, living together as a family.

  


She had no idea why Emma hadn’t given up yet. Her cell buzzed on her desk and she grabbed it, noticing Emma’s name on the display.

  


“ _I hope you and Henry are doing okay. It’s supposed to storm today. Please tell me when you get home safe?” -E._

  


The latest text was short and sweet. Just a few words to show that Emma still cared about her. That she was still waiting like she’d promised, the last time they’d talked. She’d texted every day since. Regina told herself they were an annoyance but she had to admit they were considerate. She looked forward to these short messages from Emma.

  


Regina smiled then sighed as she stood and walked towards the windows of her office. Being a department head afforded her a large office with a spectacular view. She gazed at the sky, Emma was right, it was beginning to snow. It looked unlikely to let up anytime soon. Regina had to pick up Henry, she knew she couldn’t afford to be snowed in. She hadn’t been getting much done anyway, distracting herself with work had been a fruitless endeavor, so she decided to leave the office early. She went to the closet, pulled on her coat and tossed everything in her bag. She strode from the room and locked her door. On her way to the elevators she decided to make a quick detour by Katherine’s office. She knocked briskly and stuck her head in.

  


“Kat.”

Her friend smiled in greeting. “Hey Regina.”

  


“I’m leaving early and I suggest you do the same. Apparently there’s a storm coming.

  


Kat frowned “Really? I guess I’ll head out now as well then.”

  


“Should I wait for you?”

  


“Would you mind?”

  


“Of course not. Take your time.” Regina took a seat and waited for Kat to gather her belongings. When she was done the women took the elevator down to the parking garage together.

  


“It’s really coming down out there,” Katherine muttered.

  


Regina nodded in agreement. “It is. Be careful. I’ll see you Monday.”

  


“Night.”

  


The snow grew heavier every passing mile. Traffic was moving at a crawl and Regina was really starting to worry she would be late. She pressed down on the gas pedal, going a bit faster than was prudent to make up some time. She’d just passed through the intersection in front of her building when another car hit the rear passenger side, spinning her out. She attempted to wrestle the Merc back under her control, then everything went black…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This cliffhanger is what convinced me to break this thing up into chapters. Just felt like a good way to increase the readers tension. But spoilers, my stories may have conflict but I try to always end them on a happy note. The world sucks enough as it is, you know?


	3. Never Again

“ _\- will I let you go” - Never Again, Bahamas_

 

 

13XXXXX

  


  


_It was cold._

  


_Ugh her head was killing her._

  


_She needed to call someone. She fumbled for her phone. Something was wrong with her shoulder. She switched arms and tried again._

  


_There was a new text. She read it with a dazed smile before tapping on the name._

  


“ _Regina? Wow I’m surprised to hear from you...Regina?”_

  


“ _Emma...Emma...I need you…” She was slurring. Was she drunk?_

  


“ _Regina, what’s wrong?!?!”_

  


“ _I need you to get Henry...He’s waiting for me…”_

  


“ _Regina!??!?!Regina!!!”_

  


_She was so sleepy. Hopefully Emma would get Henry. She didn’t want him to think she’d forgotten him._

  


  


14XXXXX

  


  


Regina groaned, turning her head to assess her surroundings. “Henry?”

  


“Looks like sleeping beauty has finally woken up.” Zelena sat at Regina’s bedside, clasping her hand. Despite her flippant remark her face was awash in relief.

  


“He’s fine. Emma is sitting with him in the waiting room,” Marian added from her seat beside her wife.

  


With that off her shoulders Regina could move on to her own situation. “How did I get here? What happened?”

  


“Well the person who hit you ran off but a good samaritan called 911.”

  


“How long was Henry waiting before you guys got him? I hope it wasn’t too long.”

  


The wives exchanged looks, having a silent conversation. “Emma called us actually,” Marian answered.

  


Regina couldn’t help wondering if her head trauma was worse than she’d thought. “What?”

  


“You called her? Right after the crash?” Zelena and Marian eyed her curiously. Regina stared back at them in confusion.

  


“You don’t remember? Well. You called her and told her to get Henry because you didn’t want him to think you’d forgotten him. Of course you neglected to tell her the name of his school. Not that she would have been authorized to pick him up. Anyway, she tracked me down somehow. She must have some secret skills we aren’t aware of considering we don’t even share a last name anymore.” Again the wives looked at Regina for some reaction. She waved her hand prompting them to carry on. She had no idea what they were expecting from her but she was more interested in them getting to the end of their story.

  


Zelena just sighed, “Right. She called us and told us to get Henry and that she’d find out where you’d been taken. But before she could a paramedic must have found your phone in the car. When we got here she was sitting with you. I’m assuming you don’t remember that either?”

  


“No I-” A flash of a blonde haired woman crying and holding her hand came to mind. “Maybe?” Real or not real she was keeping that moment to herself. “My injuries?”

  


“You have a concussion, a dislocated shoulder; don’t worry they popped that back in while you were unconscious. You’ll need a sling. And you’ve got a fractured ankle, seems you’ll be out of commission for a few weeks.” Zelena squeezed her hand fiercely as she spoke, they both knew it could have been much worse.

  


“So you’ll be staying with us for a while. No arguments.” Marian shot her a stern look and Regina found her will to argue immediately wane. It wasn’t as if she had any other options anyway. Besides hiring someone which, despite the fact that she was loathe to allow her sister to help her like this, would be silly and probably not in Henry’s best interests.

  


“Thank you.” She gave them both a weary smile. Her eyelids were growing heavy and she hoped to see Henry before falling asleep again… And maybe Emma as well.

  


Marian stood as if she’d read Regina’s mind. “I’ll inform Henry and Emma you’re ready for them.” She slipped from the room leaving the two sisters alone.

  


Regina had a sudden horrifying thought. “Please tell me no one called our mother?”

  


Zelena looked away, refusing to meet her eyes. “Zelena...”

  


“I had to. You know I did. She would have found out and thrown a fit. Nothing happens in either of our lives without her knowledge, regardless of you refusing to speak to her.”

  


“She’s not here is she?”

  


“She was out of town, fortunately for you. I believe she’s flying in.”

  


Regina groaned at that information. A visit from her mother was the last thing she wanted.

  


“Don’t you think it’s about time to forgive her. Mother has done a lot of vile things but she didn’t order Daniel’s death.”

  


“She might as well have!” Truthfully it wasn’t even the event itself that pushed Regina to cut her mother off, it was her complete lack of understanding of Regina’s grief and her refusal to seem the least bit apologetic. She’d offered Regina none of the love and support she’d needed at the time. It’d made Regina realize that she would never get that from her, finally after over thirty years of hoping for it desperately for it. She’d decided she didn’t want that in her son’s life.

  


“Look who it is!” Marian exclaimed, cutting the conversation short.

  


“Mommy!” He let go of his aunt’s hand and launched himself at Regina, hugging her desperately and planting kisses all over her face. Despite her general discomfort from the many aches and pains from the accident, Regina hugged him just as hard. The kindness and tendency toward affection in him, just like his father, was always astounding to her.

  


“Hello sweetheart.”

  


“Mommy, you hurt?” He stopped and pulled back a bit to look at her with sad, brown eyes.

  


“I am. But the doctors and your aunts are going to take good care of me, okay? I’ll be just fine.”

  


“I help. I take care of you too?”

  


She felt the tears in her eyes and tried desperately to fight them off but it was a losing battle.

  


“Of course, sweet boy.”

  


She looked around, finally noticing Emma’s absence.

  


“She had… something to take care of. But she said she’d stop by when she can.”

  


Regina frowned slightly but nodded in acknowledgement. She was a little disappointed she didn’t remember their last conversation. She still missed Emma and owed her both thanks and apology. But that could wait, she supposed.

  


  


15XXXXX

  


  


It was 2am and she didn’t know why she was up. Certainly the hospital bed wasn’t nearly as comfortable as her own expensive king sized bed at home. Typically the drugs she was on or the general business of healing would make her thoroughly exhausted, but something had tugged her from slumber.

  


She shifted in her bed trying to get comfortable, then sighed. Apparently she wasn’t going back to sleep yet. Her mind drifted and settled on a subject that had consumed her for months.

  


Emma Swan. She hadn’t visited. Regina had been in hospital for three days. She was being discharged tomorrow. Headed to her sister’s spare room for the next week or so, until her shoulder healed enough for her to use crutches. She wasn’t looking forward to living with Zelena again. Their relationship had improved by strides after she’d gone off to college. Marian, on the other hand, had been her roommate in university and they’d gotten on like a house on fire. Which explained their decade plus years of friendship. Perhaps it wouldn’t be terrible to spend a little more time with her best friend. Since Zelena and Marian had gotten married and Regina had thrown herself into work, their friendship had drifted a bit, she wanted that back.

  


She also wanted to see Emma. To thank her finally and to kiss her, although she probably wouldn’t be allowed to do that without making a commitment she still wasn’t sure about.

  


The hairs on her arms rose, as she became aware of the feeling that had pulled her from sleep in the first place. She looked around anxiously, eyes settling on the object of her thoughts in the doorway as if conjured by her.

  


“Hey,” Emma whispered, shyly. She scuffed her boot against the floor, the move reminiscent of a teenager. Regina couldn’t help but picture teen Emma, in basically the same wardrobe and giant glasses. It was an adorable image.

  


“Nice of you to make an appearance.” Her words were harsh but she did her best to keep her tone teasing. She might be annoyed that Emma took so long to stop by but she didn’t want her to leave just yet.

  


Emma stiffened but didn’t break eye contact. “Yeah I’m sorry. I had something important I had to do.”

  


“Oh come in already, stop standing in the open before someone sees you. I won’t even ask how you managed to sneak your way in here.”

  


Emma smiled softly, walking into the room. She dropped into a chair next to the bed and groaned.

  


“Busy few days hmm?” Regina noticed the bags under Emma’s eyes.

  


“You have no idea.”

  


For a few minutes they just sat quietly, studying each other.

  


Regina wasn’t sure how to start this conversation. There was so much she wanted to say, so much she was still afraid to go into. “Zelena told me I called you?”

  


“Yeah. You sounded drunk or tired or something. It was–” Emma broke off choked up for a seconds before swallowing back her emotions. “It was scary.”

  


Regina placed a hand on her knee, squeezing gently. “I’m sorry.”

  


“I didn’t mean to imply–”

  


“Just let me say this, please.” She waited to make sure Emma had stopped protesting. “To hear from me like that, after the way we’d left things, it must have been awful. I’m sorry for scaring you. But thank you, for everything you did for Henry and myself.”

  


Emma took her hand between both of her own and smiled at her fondly. “I’m just glad you’re okay. I care about you and Henry. You must know that?”

  


The words reminded Regina of all the things she hasn’t said. “Emma–”

  


“No it’s okay. I didn’t come here for that. We don’t have to talk about that yet.” Emma’s smile turned fragile, she looked away.

  


“I just don’t think I’m ready. I... I don’t think I can–” _Take that chance again. I don’t know if I can love again, really, romantically love. I don’t know if I could survive it, if I took the chance and lost you like I lost him._

  


And suddenly their conversation was over. Emma dropped her hand and stood abruptly. “I understand. You should get some sleep.”

  


And Regina couldn’t understand why it already hurt so much. Why it felt like something was ending when it never really began. Emma seemed to debate a bit before leaning down and dropping a delicate kiss on Regina’s forehead. “You are a remarkable person, Regina. And one day you’ll find someone worth putting yourself at risk for. Even if it’s not me.”

  


“Emma,” Regina called out to her, uncaring of the risk of being caught.

  


But Emma didn’t turn around. She kept walking straight out of the room, and Regina could sense, out of her life completely.

  


  


16XXXXX

  


  


It was gloomy out. Regina noticed this as she did everything this past week, as if through a grey filter. Everything felt slightly at a distance. She was numb. It had been a quiet, painful week. Staying with her sister and Marian hadn’t gone as well as she’d hoped, mostly because she couldn’t bring herself to put in any effort. She moped around, mostly lying in bed. Zelena and Marian had repeatedly asked her what was wrong but she couldn’t talk about it. After all how could she explain she was heartbroken over Emma. They’d never really been a couple. Just months of flirtation that culminated in some of the best orgasms she’d ever had. It wasn’t love...

  


But it felt like it. Her heart missed Emma, longed for her. And it was worse than ever before, but this time she wasn’t sure she’d ever see her again. As far as she knew, Emma was still the super but she might have left, she did say she was unsure about staying. It wouldn’t be unlikely for her to pick up and move, especially when she had nothing to stay around for.

  


The idea of never seeing Emma again made her feel paralyzed with fear. Letting her go was obviously the safest decision but it definitely wasn't the one she dreamed about.

  


So she stewed in her conflicted feelings until Zelena and Marian had had enough.

  


“I'm sick of the sight of you lying there in bed like an invalid. Get up Regina. We have news.”

  


Regina eyed her sister curiously from her position reclined in bed. “What sort of news?”

  


“You'll get answers,” Zelena tossed the crutches on the bed causing Regina to scowl, “When you've you've showered and dressed. I'm not going to allow you do this to yourself again. The last time you were this checked out was after Daniel died.”

  


Regina was prepared to jump to the defensive but one look at her sister’s genuinely concerned face made her sigh in resignation. She hoisted herself out of bed and wobbled a bit before steadying herself.

  


Zelena clapped with satisfaction. “Good. I thought I was going to have to drag you in there. Dinner should be ready in thirty minutes.”

  


Thirty minutes later Regina was fully dressed for the first time in days and seated for dinner.

  


“So what's this news then?” She reached over to wipe food from Henry's mouth, curious eyes flicking between Zelena and Marian.

  


Marian placed her utensils neatly next to her plate, face contemplative. “I'm not sure if this is the right time for this conversation but it may help put your mind at ease. They found the man who hit you.”

  


“Or more accurately, Emma did,” Zelena piped up with a smug smile. “I knew there was something about that woman.”

  


Regina's mouth fell open in shock. “What?”

  


“Emma? I like Emma,” Henry interrupted.

  


“I know sweetheart.”

  


“Wanna see her Mommy?!”

  


Regina frowned, sadness washing over her. “I know sweetheart, but Emma's probably busy. She doesn't have time to play.” She bit her lip in shame as she shifted the blame.

  


Zelena and Marian noted the sad exchange but chose not to comment.

  


“She tracked him down and gave all the info to the police. He's in jail now.”

  


A weight she didn't even know was there, lifted off Regina's shoulder, but she didn’t understand this. “Why? Why would she do this for me after…”

  


Zelena's eyes narrowed in interest. “After what? You've had a falling out?” “

  


“I...after dinner.” Regina looked pointedly at her son.

  


When they'd finished they moved into the living room and Henry was sent off to play.  Zelena immediately brought the conversation back up.

  


“Alright what the hell happened between you and Emma?”

  


Regina attempted to be evasive. “We decided to end things.”

  


Zelena laughed snidely. “You ran, didn't you?”

  


“I just don't think I'm ready for anything serious,” Regina argued.

  


“You're a bloody idiot.”

  


Marian cut in quickly, “What Zelena means is, it seems a bit out of the blue. Things were just starting between you two.”

  


“What I mean is that it's obvious that woman loves her and she's an idiot for walking away from that.”

  


Regina scoffed, “She doesn't love me.”

  


“Right. She tracked a possible psychopath in the freezing cold of Boston in December because she feels nothing for you.”

  


“I–”

  


“What's next. You going to tell me you don't love her?”

  


“I can't.” Regina hung her head. “I barely know her.”

  


“But you know enough. You know the lengths she’d go to for you. You’re an idiot to let her walk away. You're grieving her but she's not dead Regina. Unlike Daniel she's still here, but she won't be forever. Don't let yourself lose her out of fear.”

  


Something about the way Zelena spoke finally sunk in for Regina. She was ruining. She’d worked, ever since her son was born, to be someone he could be proud of; being cowardly with her heart went against that. She had to fight for Emma. Because despite what Emma thought, she was definitely worth it.

  


“You’re right.”

  


“I’m sorry did you just admit I was right?” Zelena smirked. “I should have been recording this conversation.”

  


“I want her. And I let her walk away. I have to fix this.” Regina paused, panic creeping up on her. “I don’t know if I can fix this. How do I fix this?”

  


“Maybe start with basics. Like an apology?” Marian recommended.

  


“Or I could come up with something. After all I am a genius.” Zelena preened.

  


“Oh great, as if she needed a bigger ego.” Marian scowled and poked her wife sharply in the ribs. “That big head of yours won’t fit in our bed, so be prepared to sleep on the couch.” She winked at Regina and strode from the room.

  


“Darling, I was only joking. Marian, please–” Regina laughed as her sister ran after her wife like a puppy.

  


An apology. She could do that. She only hoped Emma would give her a chance.

  


  


17XXXXX

  


  


The sound of her crutches squeaking against the floor was drowned out by her own heartbeat in her ears as Regina limped slowly down the hall.

  


She was nervous. It had been three weeks since they’d last spoken. She’d put it off, first dealing with a surprising visit from her mother, who’d seemed different in ways Regina wasn’t sure weren’t just wishful thinking. Then afraid Emma wouldn’t talk to her, afraid she would, but no more. She was ready to stop being a coward, to open herself up to the possibility of getting hurt. She could only hope she wasn’t too late.

  


Thinking back on the last time she’d been in this position, Regina allowed herself a wistful smile. Although it wasn’t likely, and she wasn’t exactly up to it, she fantasized about a similar outcome.

  


She sucked in a deep breath, lifted a fist and knocked.

  


She heard something fall followed by a faint curse. The sound brought a smile to her face. Then the door swung open on sight for sore eyes, Emma dressed in her signature tank top, hair pulled back and dripping sweat. Emma looked back at her in confusion tinged with vague sadness.

  


“Hey.”

  


“Hi.” They drank each other in in silence for a moment.

  


“Did you just come back from another date?” Emma bit out. She crossed her arms defensively and frowned at the bouquet of violets hanging from one of Regina’s crutches.

  


Regina shook her head. “They’re for you actually.” She untied the bag containing the flowers and held them out to Emma, head ducked apologetically. “Can I come in?”

  


“I don’t know if that’s–”

  


“Please Emma. I need to thank you. I heard about what you did. Catching the man that hit me.”

  


Emma shrugged. “I used to be a bondswoman. I’m good at tracking people, it’s not a big deal.”

  


“It is. It is to me.” Regina caught her eyes earnestly. “I’d like to explain some things, If you’ll let me?” Regina attempted to convey all of her feelings, hopefulness and apology chief among them, into the look they shared.

  


Tentatively Emma took the violets. She held them gently, her face flickering through so many emotions Regina couldn’t keep up. Emma stepped back, leaving the door open.

  


“I suppose I can spare you five minutes. Go take a seat, I’ll put these in water.” She turned her back, walking into the apartment, leaving Regina to follow.”

  


As she got herself situated, which was a task with her booted foot, she watched Emma rustling around in the kitchen.

  


She saw the tension still held in Emma’s back and felt her nerves worsening. Emma placed the vase filled with water and the flowers on the kitchen counter before taking a seat on the other end of the sofa.

  


They sat in silence for several minutes as Regina struggled to figure out the words she needed.

  


“I wasn’t sure if you’d still be here.”

  


Emma looked surprised at this. “I definitely thought about leaving, but I like it here. I’m building a life, I think... I need that. A real home, for once. I deserve that, even if I have to make it myself.” Her confession settled too heavily in between them. Both of them aware that they didn’t often speak like this to each other.

  


“You deserve everything.” Regina breathed out those words as a sacred truth. As an honest, romantic thought she refused to stifle for once. Emma had been open with her. She deserved nothing less in return.

  


Again Emma looked surprised.

  


“I was with someone. His name was Daniel.” She paused waiting for Emma to ask questions but she just looked sat back, content to listen.

  


“We were together for ten wonderful years. We’d planned to get married. But he–”  Regina still struggled with this sometimes. Saying it out loud. “He died. And I fell apart. The loss of him… I just couldn’t cope. He was the first person to ever show me true kindness, to love me unconditionally, and without him I didn’t know how I would survive. Then I found out I was pregnant.”

  


Regina was weeping then, staring off into the distance, lost in memories. She felt something brush across her arm and looked down to see Emma’s hand resting there, offering comfort. Regina met her eyes and could see nothing but understanding and sympathy in them.

  


“Henry was Daniel’s last gift to me, a piece of him to keep with me, a reason to go on. I had to be good for him, to survive for him. And I did. I worked hard and I tried to give him the childhood he deserved, to fill the role of both parents. I don’t know how well I’ve done.”

  


“He’s amazing Regina,” Emma cut in. “Really. You’ve done a great job.”

  


“He’s astounding. There is so much sweetness in him I can only attribute to his father.”

  


‘You can be sweet. Afterall who was it that came to my door with flowers.”

  


Regina offered a small smile. “I wasn’t sure you were the flowers type, but as I’m attempting to woo you, something I’ve never done before, I thought I’d stick to the basics. Those being flowers and honesty.”

  


Emma sported her own small smile, Regina could see something blooming in her eyes. Something like hope and forgiveness.

  


“Before you came into my life, I was surviving well enough. I was lonely but I had accepted that. Better to be lonely than the alternative, to let someone in and suffer through the hurt of losing them again. I felt something I never experienced before when I met you, an instant pull I never thought existed. It scared me. But losing you without truly being with you; that scares me more.”

  


“I don’t know what to say?” Emma looked absolutely gobsmacked. She moved closer to Regina and brought a hand to her face staring into her eyes in wonder.

  


Regina let out a watery laugh. “I’m asking you out on a date. I’m asking you to take this risk with me but first… I’d really like to kiss you.”

  


Instead Emma kissed her, thoroughly, sweetly. They kept the fire that usually raged between them tamped down, the kiss stayed innocent enough but it held promise. Emma’s warm hands on Regina’s sides showed how much she’d missed her. Regina’s sighs of contentment a testament that there was nowhere else she’d rather be.

  


They broke apart only far enough to lean against each other, foreheads touching, breaths mingling.

  


“I think,” Emma kissed her again, grinning, “I think I’ll let you woo me some more.”

  


  


18XXXXX

  


  


“You never did tell me how you know Graham?” Regina asked. She and Emma were tangled together on the couch in their apartment. Henry was in bed, after an amazing dinner Emma cooked for them all, and they were drinking wine with the lights low. Regina was content in a way she’d once thought lost to her forever, but she’d never stopped wondering. So, though this may have seemed out of the blue, she figured it was the perfect time to get an answer.

  


Instead of being startled Emma smiled, knowingly. “Still thinking about that hmmm? I wondered how long it would take you to circle back around to it.” She’d become familiar with Regina’s dog-with-a-bone nature of never letting things go, over the past few months of them living together. Sometimes it irritated her and exacerbated arguments, but others she seemed to find it endearing. “Why don’t you take your best guess.” She tilted her head and wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist.

  


“Well considering our...relationship, you don’t exactly seem to be his type. Not to mention the similarities between you two.” They did share colouring and physique, both athletic and blonde, though Emma was slightly more tan from all her biking.

  


“Hmm. So?”

  


“Old friends, maybe?”

  


Emma laughed, Regina could feel it vibrate through her. “You’re half right. He’s more of a friend than anything. Though, I haven’t heard from him since he left me this job, things tend to be like that between us.”

  


“Oh really? And do you know why he left like he did?” Another thing Regina had been curious about. Not that she particularly minded him leaving beyond it having been an inconvenience for her at the time. Though it had ended in her meeting Emma so she may actually owe him thanks.

  


“Something about him finding himself in the wilderness? Honestly, it didn’t make a ton of sense to me, but he needed someone to take over and I needed a place to stay so I figured, why not.”

  


“And I’m glad you did.” Regina kissed her, trying to convey her gratefulness at the circumstances which lead to them meeting. It grew in intensity until they were panting, hands wandering. Suddenly Regina pulled back, eyes narrowed, “You still haven’t completely answered my question.”

  


Emma chuckled incredulously. “Seriously woman? Fine, we had a thing, when I was younger. It didn’t last long because, as you pointed out, we were too similar, not to mention I’m SUPER gay.” They both burst into laughter. “ Although, I think he carried a bit of flame for me? I don’t know. We’ve been friends ever since, albeit from a distance. We were both always moving, almost never in the same place. Are you satisfied now?”

  


Regina smirked, a hand dropping to the front of Emma’s jeans. “Not yet, but hopefully soon?” She arched a brow.

  


In response, Emma jumped to her feet, tugging Regina eagerly toward their bedroom. She closed the door behind them before pressing Regina up against it. “We don’t want to be interrupted again do we? I know he’s young, but let’s spare Henry the future need for therapy.”

  


Regina reached down, squeezing Emma’s ass, pulling her closer. “Mmm, this won’t do?”

  


“What won’t-” Emma cut herself off with a gasp as she was pushed back onto the bed. She huffed in annoyance tinged with amusement, “How do you catch me off guard like that every time?”

  


“How is it you fall for it every time?”

  


“What can I say, I can’t help falling for you.” Emma waggled her brows, grin lopsided.

  


Regina paused in her attempt to straddle Emma’s sprawled form and groaned, “That was awful. You’re ruining the mood.” She couldn’t quite hide the fondness in her voice.

  


“You love my terrible jokes.”

  


Regina looked down at Emma, and slid finger along her jaw. She was overcome with her love for this woman, with her thankfulness for having her in her life. “I love you.” She leaned down and kissed Emma sweetly, with slow building heat. They broke apart to breathe.

  


“I love you.” Emma’s eye shone with it, and Regina didn’t doubt her for a second.

  


She made love to Emma slowly that night, taking the time to savour it, savour her. She kissed and caressed every patch of skin she could reach, until Emma was panting and begging for release. She drove her to the edge slowly, steadily, with her hands while she stared into her eyes, kissed her moaning mouth. She whispered her love as Emma spasmed around her fingers.

  


“What was that for?” Emma slurred, fighting sleep. She was so sweet like this, limp and sleepy, Regina could never get enough.

  


“Nothing I just...If things had been even slightly different, if Graham hadn’t left or the elevator hadn’t broken that day, maybe we wouldn’t have ended up here? And I’m so grateful we did. I just wanted you to,” she gestured vaguely, “feel that.”

  


Emma took her hand and kissed the knuckles before bring it to her cheek. “I feel it every day Regina. I feel your love every day.” She let out a sleepy sigh nuzzling Regina’s palm, “Just give me a minute and I’ll-”

  


“Not tonight, love. We have to be up early for breakfast with my family. God knows we’ll both need our sleep to deal with my sister and my mother.”

  


Things with Cora had improved considerably. Enough so she was finally letting her meet her grandson for the first time as well as Emma.. She’d come to realize that her mother was a damaged and imperfect woman, but she’d loved her. She’d failed in properly portraying that love perhaps but it was always there. They’d been going to therapy, both together and apart, Regina finally moving past some of the issues Daniel’s death and her childhood had left her with. She was healing and it was largely in thanks to the woman lying beside her.

  


Emma frowned but nodded, already on the edge of sleep. “Tomorrow. Wanna make you feel good.”

  


Regina kissed her shoulder and smiled, running a hand through her hair. “You do.”

  


She moved to spoon Emma, her chest to Emma’s back, placing one hand on her hip where she massaged gentle circles. They both fell into a blissful sleep.

  


The morning was chaotic. Henry refused to wear his suit, running around the house screeching. Leave it to her son to choose the most inconvenient time to throw a fit. While Emma wrangled him, Regina grew more tense with each passing moment. She changed countless times. Even though they had made progress Cora was still Cora, and Regina couldn’t be sure what version of her mother would show up today. She imagined Cora berating her, making a snide comment about the cut of her blouse. That she could handle but it would be far worse if she said something awful about Henry or Emma. She wouldn’t stand for that. No, everything had to be perfect.

  


Emma walked in just as Regina was about to change again. She cut a striking figure, in her suit; navy blue with a slightly masculine cut and grey tie. Her hair was down for once and neatly curled.

  


“Good you’re dressed. Your sister called to say she and Marian might be late. We wouldn’t want to leave your mom waiting alone.”

  


Regina shook her head, frowning at her image in the mirror. “No, this skirt is too short.” She tugged at the hem of her black pencil skirt nervously. “And this blouse. It’s too revealing. She won’t like it. I need to change.” She just stopped herself from running a shaking hand through pin straight hair. She’d just begun to undo her skirt when she felt well muscled arms slip around her waist.

  


“Babe, you’ve got to calm down.”

  


“You don’t understand. My mother-” Regina attempted to break free of Emma’s grasp.

  


“Your mother,” Emma’s arms tightened firmly, “Is probably just as nervous as you are. I understand this important to you but don’t you think it is to her as well?”

  


Regina sighed, relaxing into Emma’s chest. “I know it is.” And she did. She knew that her mother wanted this more than anything. She wanted it badly enough to apologize which was something Regina never thought she’d do. “It’s just hard not to remember the past, to not expect the same old reactions from her.”

  


“I get it, being so used to expecting the worst, but you’ve changed, you have to have faith she has as well. Even if something were to go wrong, if she were to insult you or this whole thing was a giant disaster you'd still have a family; me and Henry, your sister and Marian, we have your back no matter what.”  Emma’s words settled something inside her, she always seemed to have that effect on her, centering her, calming her when no one else could.

  


Regina spun to face Emma, seeing her outfit for the first.

  


“Don’t you look dashing.” She tugged Emma’s tie, eyes darkening. Emma looked absolutely delicious, she wasn’t sure how she would contain herself through breakfast, especially having not gotten any relief the night before.

  


“Is this okay? I know it’s a little butch, maybe not the impression you want me to make on your mother. I could change?”

  


“Absolutely not. You’re perfect.” She pulled Emma closer and placed a delicate kiss on her lips to preserve their makeup. “In fact, I have many future plans for you in this tie,” she rasped in Emma’s ear, “And nothing else.”

  


Emma whispered a hoarse, “Jesus.”

  


Regina smirked to herself, playing with Emma was still so much fun. “Where’s Henry? Did you get him dressed?”

  


“He’s got everything but his shoes on.” Emma pulled back a sleeve, to reveal her watch. “Alright let’s get a move on. We need to be in the car in five minutes.”

  


She took Regina’s hand and lead her to the foyer where Henry was sat on the floor reading a picture book.

  


“Come on kiddo, let’s get your shoes on.”

  


Regina gasped when he stood. He wore a suit identical Emma’s down to matching ties. They looked so much like mother and son. Hopefully, barring unforeseen circumstances, that would one day be true.

  


Emma smiled smugly. “Cute right? I took him to get fitted for this the other day.”

  


It took everything in her not to cry at the sight of them together, especially when she saw little hints of Daniel in him as well. He would have been so proud, she knew. He would have been happy Regina had this. She reminded herself that they didn't have time for her to reapply her makeup, thoughts of Daniel needed to be reserved for later.

  


Emma sunk to her knees to slide Henry’s shoes on.

  


“I wanna do it, Emma?” Henry asked, large pleading eyes on her. He never stopped being an independent little boy. Regina hoped he never would.

  


Emma opened her mouth to deny him in the interest of haste, before nodding. “Alright kid, I'll show you on this one and you can do the other yourself okay?” She looked to Regina with an apologetic smile, then turned her attention back to directing Henry.

  


Regina was struck with the same feeling from the night before. She was so grateful, for this woman, this family. She was struck dumb with her love for them both. Whatever good fortune had lead her to this, and she sometimes still struggled to believe she deserved it, she never stopped being thankful for it.

  


Henry finally successfully tied his show, and Emma let out a ruckus cheer, holding her hands up for a high five he eagerly reciprocated. She pulled her own shoes on and stood, turning to an enraptured Regina. “You ready?” She held a out a hand to her.

  


Regardless of the outcome these two would still be hers. She knew they were all she needed, they were her strength, no matter what happened with her mother it wouldn't change this. She allowed the seed of hope she’d been stifling, to sprout and took Emma’s hand.

  


“I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end. I purposefully left you with some questions unanswered questions, though not as many as I'd considered. Fun fact, All of section 18 was written over a week after I posted this thing, well after other Supernova were released. I felt like something was wanting in the ending and I was playing with the idea of writing some more to balance things out and give this a more complete feel. The idea nagged at me until I gave in. Over 2k written on my phone at 7am later, and here you have it. I also changed the chapter name and rewrote certain sections of the fic. This is thing ever evolving until it's actual release, lol. Hope you like it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are appreciated here and especially on the art ya'll, which i haven't seen as I write this but I know my artists past work and they're super talented. Come yell at me until we're friends, @ughaghost on twitter and @annalisequeer-ing on tumblr.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Evening the Score | Let You In[fanart]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969883) by [Jajs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajs/pseuds/Jajs)




End file.
